Pedazos rotos y heridas mutuas
by Symbelmine
Summary: Y es como si la destrozaran, como si por primera vez el escudo del Capitán no fuese suficiente para ambos, ni siquiera para él mismo.


Mi primer fic para el universo Marvel (el de las peliculas) el cual espero sea de agrado para algunas cuantas personas. He de decir que me agrada mucho más el Thorki y el Stucky (esto tendrá un poco de eso) y que Natasha ciertamente podría estar mejor con Barton, pero, ya saben, el amor lo puede todo xD

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío. Todo es propiedad de Marvel, y Disney (aún suena muy raro decirlo de esa forma), y no gano nada escribiendo estas cosas, así que es puro ocio e idas de olla.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Este es un fic sin porno, solo mucho amor rosa.

* * *

_Ahora te deseo y te quiero, pero no me aflige ni la distancia, ni el amor. Pasarán estos meses y estarás de nuevo a mi lado; pasarán todas las ausencias que nos esperen en la vida, y siempre estarás a mi lado, no podremos dejar de estar juntos; yo bebiendo de ti todo el amor que necesito, y tú encontrando en mí todas las fuerzas que te faltan._

— _Jaime Sabines_

* * *

Ella lo sabe. No es ese tipo de cosas que se dicen en voz alta, a plena luz del día y frente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo —amigos—. Ella también está segura de que ellos tienen la misma idea y que, sin importar cuanto trate de amenazarlos, ninguno dejará de reflexionar sobre ello. Algo sí que es seguro: Natasha está confiada en que el escudo del Capitán América siempre estará allí para protegerla.

Lo intuyó —bendito sexto sentido de todas las mujeres— desde la primera vez en medio de las calles de New York, lo sintió en ese momento a pesar de la presión y el miedo corriendo junto a la adrenalina por todo su torrente sanguíneo, siempre que estuviera tras esa bandera circular no iba preocuparse por nada. Lo supo por los ojos azules que durante un segundo le echaron un vistazo para cerciorasen de que estaba bien. Entonces fue como ver la nieve rusa, pero no cuando uno está afuera entre todos esos grados bajo cero sin nada que llevarse a la boca y sin forma de calentarse, no, era como ver la nieve a través de una ventana familiar, con un hermoso fuego crepitando en la chimenea y el sabor de un chocolate o un licor fuerte bajando por tu garganta. Era como volver a casa.

Luego de los ojos vinieron las atenciones.

Y mientras viajaban de un lado a otro entre misiones, siempre acompañados por ese escudo infalible que más de una vez impidió que fuesen liquidados, esos modales viejos y respetables acabaron por romper el poco frio que quedaba dentro de ella.

Todo se desmoronó, fue como estar otra vez en su primer día para la KGB. Estaba denuda y expuesta ante alguien que no se esforzaba porque lo estuviera, simplemente quería saber quién era Natalia Alianovna Romanov.

Lo peor, lo peor de todo era que ella estaba con Clint, o eso se suponía.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta él cuando están a medio camino del hotel donde van a dar inicio a una nueva misión.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Él la mira, con una suspicacia increíble, como si llevase la vida entera esperando ese momento, maquinándolo hasta encontrarlo perfecto.

—Rogers.

Con una palabra logra lo que nadie ha hecho: desarmarla. Pero es de esperar ¿no? Se supone que es su mejor amigo, o amante, o… no, su relación es más como unos buenos —muy buenos— hermanos.

—¿Cómo mierda lo has sabido?

—Después de ayudarle a destruir S.H.I.E.L.D. no trajiste el collar que te regale.

Eso es suficiente para que Natasha sonría, entonces el sol parece hacerse pequeño al lado de su sonrisa y el brillo claro y despreocupado de sus ojos. Barton no le dice que se ve de esa manera, está a punto de hacerlo pero el gorjeo al fondo de la garganta de su amiga lo detiene.

—No creo que esté muy interesado por ahora. Hay algo sobre Bucky y…

—En ese caso no sé qué haces aquí —dice Clint, sonriendo de medio lado como suele hacer—, deberías volver a América y ayudar a su Capitán.

Ella le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, de modo juguetón y siguen su camino hacia el hotel.

Dos horas más tarde está abordando un avión.

…

A veces a ella le gusta pensar que es una estupidez, que no es necesario que ocurra de la misma forma siempre. Digo, en ese momento tienen a tres personas más ayudándoles con el _problema_, pero solo hace falta un estallido de vidrios más para que instintivamente se agache y sienta el cuerpo de Steve presionado contra el suyo mientras el escudo los oculta. Es como en cámara lenta: primero el terror de las esquirlas volado, luego sus pies flexionándose ante el terror y la anticipación, después esta un suave calor a su espalda, acompañado de una marcada sombra en el pavimento. Él nunca se acerca de más, guarda las distancias e intenta no incomodarla, solo protegerla. Jamás ha imaginado que a ella le encantaría sentir un poco más del calor de su cuerpo, solo un tanto más cerca.

Unos segundos después viene el estallido; más metralla volando hacia todos lados, más terror corriendo por sus venas. El escudo en alto protegiéndolos a ambos.

El Capitán le hecha una ojeada antes de salir corriendo y aventar su escudo como si fuese un boomerang. Rebota un par de veces: de la puerta del auto a la estatua perfilada al otro lado de la calle, llega a su objetivo impactándolo en el brazo, por detrás.

Natasha nunca estará segura de porque ocurre, pero luego del característico sonido del rebote, el brazo mecánico de Bucky se desprende por la mitad, arrancándole un largo y agonizante grito a su portador.

Steve le cae encima, al tiempo que su escudo vuelve a él después de rebotar una última vez en el frente de una oficina de Industrias Stark. Con las piernas a cada lado del tronco, y su cuerpo como peso, lo mantiene sujeto al piso, mientras que con su mano izquierda pone el brazo bueno de su amigo tras la espalda. La Viuda Negra corre hasta ellos en medio de algo así como euforia y terror al mismo tiempo, evadiendo un momento la bala incrustada en su pierna derecha a causa del último tiroteo.

Cuando llega junto a Rogers, Tony ya está allí revisando el brazo del Soldado del Invierno y Steve trata de no apurarlo. Los minutos siguientes son una mezcla confusa para Natasha, ya que en un momento estaba preguntando por la salud de Bucky cuando al siguiente Steve se encuentra preocupado por la suya, hay demasiada sangre saliendo de su pierna. Trata de no darle importancia, de que no se note que después de mencionada la muy condenada clama mucha atención. La voz del Capitán la distrae un poco.

—Segura que estas bien, Natasha —Y sus hechizantes ojos azules resuenan con la misma preocupación que hace un momento dedicaba a su amigo.

—Eso creo, aunque ya seguro jamás me pondré un bikini. Recuérdame cobrarle los tres disparos a Bucky.

Sonríe. La pérdida de sangre es masiva. Se desmaya justo en los brazos de Steve.

…

Al despertar siente un claro olor antiséptico, es nauseabundo y le aletarga más. Mira la habitación con ojos somnolientos y reconoce un reloj en la pared derecha. 16.00 horas. Inspira profundamente, sabe que eran las 16.45 cuando respondieron al ataque de Bucky y había salido a las calles, así que, como mínimo, lleva un día dormida.

—Mierda —dice en voz alta, algo apagada gracias al dolor y a los medicamentos.

—No es lo que se espera escuchar de una dama al despertar —A su derecha está Steve, ya no lleva el traje.

Le sonríe con alegría y ella contesta con el mismo gesto.

—No es como si alguna vez supiera como ser una. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Casi veinticuatro horas. Te operaron la pierna, estaban comprometidos un par de nervios.

—Genial. Otra cosa que apuntarle a Bucky —Se sonríen otra vez—. ¿Cómo está él?

Más que preocupada por ella misma le preocupa el Capitán.

—Bien. Tony lo tiene en la torre haciéndole algunos análisis y a cargo de varios psicólogos, psiquiatras y otros médicos con nombres impronunciables.

—Estará bien. Tony es bueno en lo que hace, además tiene mucho dinero.

—Y Banner está con ellos. Ayudando. —Eso suena demasiado como un intento de convencimiento, una última esperanza colgando al filo de las circunstancias.

La Viuda Negra no dice nada. Ella sabe cómo es no saber si se va recuperar a alguien de nuevo, a alguien que intenta deshacerse de ti después de haberse sacrificado en tu nombre.

Se quedan en silencio. Uno que es gentil y nada incómodo. Se miran a los ojos buscando apoyo. Natasha siente que después de un horrible naufragio está durmiendo al calor del sol en una playa hermosa y tranquila.

—Deberías ir con él, ahora, le va a ayudar mucho el verte más seguido. Hice lo mismo con Clint cuando Loki hizo de las suyas.

—Gracias. —Ella se da cuenta que no le agradece por el consejo, sino por comprender y darle permiso para dejarla sola aun cuando él no quiere.

—Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. En una semana volveré a patear traseros.

Él se levanta, dice adiós mientras la mira —sí, con esos dos pozos azules totalmente honestos— y toma el escudo que había recargado contra la puerta.

—Ahora lo llevas a todos lados.

—La última vez no te protegió muy bien, pensé que tal vez necesitaría resarcir los hechos.

—Tal vez Bucky lo necesite más que yo.

…

—No estás bien.

Steve está golpeando el saco de boxeo como si no hubiera mañana, está roto y en el piso, pero él sigue ahí, como poseso, sin importarle mucho el espectáculo deplorable que puede dar. El escudo está a un lado, sobre el suelo, en una posición en la que se ve claramente que Steve intentó destruirlo a base de golpes. A Natasha no le importa, ella lleva ahí casi tres días, viéndolo sucumbir lentamente, sin atreverse a decir nada más, como en un pacto secreto y tácito.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo, si no, el Capipaleta se congelará por decisión propia —había dicho Tony, a modo de broma, la noche anterior. En el fondo, la espía rusa estaba segura de que posiblemente su capitán lo hubiese considerado.

Así era como había regresado por tercera ocasión, y está vez presenciaba el más deplorable de los estados de Steve.

Se acerca con cautela. Pisadas suaves y controladas como las de una balerina de ballet, pero perfectamente acompasadas y repetitivas, el mejor ejemplo de sus días como militar. Con un movimiento elegante estira la mano y detiene otro puño que va a dar al saco roto, él voltea la mirada, impresionado y enojado, pero se controla al ver lo ojos de Natasha: pura decisión.

—¿Cómo crees que deba estar?

—De cualquier manera, menos así.

Y entonces se sienta a su lado, y es de la misma manera en que lo hubieran podido hacer en cualquier parque, o cafetería, o en uno de esos lujosos restaurantes a los que Tony insiste en llevar a Pepper, porque en esos escenarios la luz hubiese dado directo sobre los rizos rojos y el cabello dorado, sobre la mirada azul aguada que intentaba no romperse y la otra, del azul más frío, querer tener una bandita lo suficientemente grande para impedir que el ídolo de américa no se rompiera en dos. Es como ver una película en blanco y negro sin sonido. Son los cuerpos, las miradas, los movimientos, ese aire que les rodea, lo que transmite el mensaje, no las palabras. Es todo visual. Natasha aprieta su mano contra la de Steve y éste, sin romper a llorar aún, se agarra a ella con fuerza y tira hacia adelante para poder abrazarse a su tronco y exhalar todo lo malo que lleva dentro, se le recuesta contra el pecho, lleno de ansiedades y miedo, llorando apenas siente el calor de éste contra su rostro. Ella lo abraza fuerte, tanto como puede, y sin decir una palabra deja que él le narré todo, de principio a fin… de como amó y ama a Bucky. Y es como si la destrozaran, como si por primera vez el escudo del Capitán no fuese suficiente para ambos, ni siquiera para él mismo.

—Lo siento. No sabía nada de eso —dice cuando termina, cuando ya llevan más de veinte minutos de un silencio continuo.

—Nadie debía saberlo.

—¿Es la única persona a la que has amado?

—No, es la única persona a la que he perdido. Es como tú con Barton, no ha sido el único en tu vida, pero ha sido el único por el que has debido de preocuparte.

—Ya no ando con Clint.

—Y Bucky no significa lo mismo para mí.

Aquí las luces brillan, el atardecer radiante de New York, con sus puestas de sol anaranjadas, entra a raudales por las gruesas ventanas del edificio y oculta el sonrojo que se ha regado por las mejillas de ambos.

—¿Por qué llorabas exactamente?

—Porque se había ido sin saber que no estaba negando nada, solo que ya había alguien más. Lloraba porque creía que eso iba a ser para siempre, como en los cuentos, ya sabes. Me sentía impotente ante la situación, ante el descubrimiento de que ya las cosas no son como antes. Tenía rabia porque no estaba seguro de sí puedo decirlo.

—Decir qué.

—Que te amo. Lo supe cuando lo vi, quería que estuviese bien, pero cuando reclamo mi atención como antes, con todo ese sentimentalismo, solo podía verte a ti. No pude sino imaginar que a quien quería tener de ese modo era a ti, no a él.

Sonríe pesadamente luego de las palabras, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella tensarse. Siguen abrazados, como si fuese uno la tabla de salvación del otro. Por un momento llega a pensar que lo ha estropeado, que quizá se ha pasado de la raya. Aquí es donde ella empieza a hablar, y le cuenta cada por menor, cada beso, bala, asalto, hombre, matrimonio, espía, asesino, misión, ciudad, novio, esposo, amante, que ha pasado por su vida. Es extrañamente reconfortante y agradable, es tomar el té en una bonita sala hogareña en Londres durante las tardes de invierno. Es como estar en Brooklyn, escuchando a los chicos de las esquina, a los vecinos de toda una vida, contar sus hazañas más arriesgadas para seguir con vida un día más y llevar pan a casa. Se siente orgulloso. Ella es, tal cual la conoce, gracias a los golpes y gracias del destino.

—Eres maravillosa —Levanta la mirada, Natasha vira hacia abajo la vista y se sorprende al ver que es verdad, que la comprende.

—Soy una espía que traicionó primero a su patria, luego a sus colegas y después desmanteló S.H.I.E.L.D., la única institución que le daba credibilidad. Lo más que soy es una tonta.

—No, eso nunca —La honestidad del Capitán América empieza a destilarse por los poros—. Jamás vi a nadie pasar por tanto sin quejarse, sin decir ni mu… me parece sorprendente.

Antes de que diga otra cosa, Natasha lo está callando con un beso. Sus labios apretados juntos. Se mueven juntos una, dos veces, probando terreno. El sabor es a la vez nuevo y familiar. Steve deja de reclinarse contra ella y se levanta, dejando sus bocas a la misma altura y capturando primero el labio inferior y succionando con delicadeza, como un picaflor a una rosa recién abierta, y luego gira el rostro para dejar pasar la inquieta lengua de Natasha, que se muere por explorar nuevos territorios. Se rozan, se entrechocan, se babean, es como degustar ambrosía servida en la más dulce de las copas. El sabor es asombroso y la sensación es agobiante; quemarse sin dolor, sucumbir ante la tentación más escabrosa, rendirse uno ante el otro.

Siguen así, sin importar el tiempo y mucho menos el lugar.

Cuando Tony llega con la estúpida excusa de que ha olvidado algo, solo para saber cómo sigue el capitán, los reflejos de la Viuda Negra se disparan y lo único que ve al entrar es el escudo en alto, ocultando a medias una cabellera rojiza y otra dorada. Detrás se escucha algo húmedo, serpenteante, dos bocas que se mueven juntas deseosas de probar más.

Se adivina la figura de la espía enroscada ahora sobre el cuerpo de Rogers, que se recuesta contra el saco de boxeo en el suelo, el círculo patriótico no deja ver mucho, pero Stark entiende que mientras el brazo de Natasha sostiene el escudo, las manos de Steve están vagando sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Da media vuelta y sale sin decir nada.

Quizá por fin encontraron la manera de curar las heridas mutuas.

* * *

**=)**A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. **(=**


End file.
